Five Nights At Freddys : The Ultimate Nights
by Darkgamer FNAF
Summary: Afton sat in his chair. Reality fizzled out around him. 'What have I done...'
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights At Freddy's: The Ultimate Nights

 **I know what your thinking! I SHOULD be working on my fnaf 6 story! But hey ho here i am!**

 **So this will be a series of one shots!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **#1 Freddy Fazbear**

Afton once again flipped up the camera fazed with static, his hands trembling. The child had told him he had to go through everything he had done and face the horrors he had made. Cassidy had made it, if you like, a personal hell for William.

The camera in the hallway turned slowly, scanning everywhere...

He quickly looked up and scanned around again. What had she meant? His purple eyes roved around the room , his pupils dilated out of fear, looking... Eyes in the dark, shapes. Everything was a mess and it was all his fault.

A clang came from the hallway, followed by heavy footsteps echoing through the office, making Afton's breathing to shallow.

 _Something was coming._

He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the void behind the door and flip up the camera.

 _It was Freddy. Gabriel._

Freddys soulful eyes stared through the door on the camera.

Afton s heart missed a beat. He looked up and saw the mascot staring at him, before it reached out it's paw with surprising speed and grabbed his head,lifting him up off his chair.

Afton screamed and flailed his limbs until Freddy reached out his other paw and grabbed them.

Freddy raised Afton up towards his eyes and said, ' _This is what you deserve.' ,_ before completely crushinghim.


	2. Chapter 2- A Spirit, A Bunny, A Chicken

**Dark is bacc! I'm so sorry my update I will start following! I have had TONS of school work to do but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Byeeee**

Chapter Two - The Spirit, The Bunny, The Chicken

Afton was pulled into a void. An endless , vast stretch of black all around him.

He tried to scream but couldnt . Some unseen force was covering his mouth, disabling his vocal chords.

A light shone in the distance, a black silhouette of a bear materialising in the centre.

Aftons eyes widened as he realised who was walking purposefully towards him. Her.

The smoke cleared as he knelt down and gasped for breath, 'Its you.. Hello Cassidy..'

The Bear spoke, his dirty, matted ,yellow fur shining, ' _Do you know why your here?' H_ e said, ignoring William's question.

William was shaking, however, he covered his fear by smiling at her foolishly. 'I'm dead aren't I? You've created your little hell for me, haven't you Cassidy? Very clever... I see sending my creations to come after me aren't we?'

The Bear's paw rushed out with surprising speed towards William's face and hit him.

s'GARGHH... You DARE hit me?...'

 _'That's enough for now William.. I'll see_

And with that , he was pulled back into the shifting office, the bear walking away in the distance.

'Arghh.. When I'm done with this...' He grumbled himself as he flipped the tablet, which greeted him with its usual few seconds of static before focusing on the right hallway, the same hallway where Freddy had appeared, however, there was no sign of the Bear.

William flicked through the cameras before settling on one. The Pirates Cove. Staring at it for a few seconds, he suddenly felt scared.

Suddenly he flipped it back down out of fear. It was then he noticed the figurine on his desk.

Bonnie?

Confused, he scanned the cameras for the bunny, briefly checking on the cove before giving up and leaning back in his chair confidently. The girl had tricked him once, he thought, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

A clang came from the location of the cove as William flipped the camera up again,the static lightly fazing him with their brightness. He peered closer as the static faded out to reveal a glimpse of Bonnie, his arms outstretched, pushing open the purple curtains, his mouth open in a terrible scream, his eyes wide like spotlights staring at the camera. It switched to the kitchen where clanking of pots and pans could be heard.

William put the camera down slowly, breathing heavily, attempting to process what just happened. Once again flipping the tablet up he realised the pots and pans had stopped crashing together.

Something was coming.

Chica.

Of course, where else could she be?

Full of dread, he slowly pulled down the camera,and was greeted by the yellow chicken, who punched him in his face, making blood spill out of his head before he even realised she was there.

The Bear stood in the distance, watching.

 _'Hmm... He's not as strong as I thought he would be..'_

 **A/N Hey whats up guys! I have had TONS of school work to work on and haven't really had time to update anything! But finally here we are! Hope you enjoyed! And I will see you all next chapter! Byeeeee! 👋**


	3. Chapter 3- Don't Mess With The Pirate

**Hey everyone! I've been SUPER busy this last week so sorry about that! Here you go, enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Don't Mess With A Pirate

Once again, he was in the void for a split second, until the strange office shimmered into view.

'I'm back here again?...' Afton muttered softly.

Flipping up the cameras, he realised that a new camera had appeared on his grey screen, 1B. Apprehensively, he clicked on it, greeted by a faceful of crackling static, and an 'Audio' button.

Clanging was emanating from the tablet, however it was echoing out along the left hallway aswell. He checked the main menu and pressed on the Music Box button, changing it to a more calmer tune than the fast one previously.

Almost instantly, the clanging of the pots and pans stopped, someone muffling it hastily. Eyes narrowing in confusion he checked the cove, a few seconds of static being replaced by Bonnie screaming crazily into the camera crazily and the camera guzzling out and switching back to the kitchen.

He leaned back in shock.

'That will never get old...'

Catching sight of the purple Bonnie figurine clutching its red guitar,he picked it up, only to find that it disappeared and was replaced by a red fox with a hook, staring blankly at him.

Foxy.

His heart stopped, as he shakily checked in the pirate cove. Foxy had ripped open the curtains and was staring out, his jaw wide open,making no noise.

Afton stopped and flipped the camera down.

Foxy was coming.

Inside the cove

'Yarr, ye need to move over laddie, I can see he's watching, I want to go get him!' Foxy said impatiently, waving his hook around.

'Fine! I don't want to look at him anyway! He keeps staring at me..' Bonnie whimpered , moving to the back.

'There ya go lad, not so hard!' Foxy replied as he opened the curtain, poking his red furred head and silver hook out, looking at the camera waiting for the right moment, Bonnie still watching from behind.

Queasily, he checked the camera again, to see the Fox was still there, his jaw open, showing his row of white teeth with his signature gold one jutting out

'I can't run like I used to...' Foxy said sadly, trying to think of a new idea.

'Then... what are you going to do? Because I get you any amount of pizza we're going to be stuck here forever! I'm not going out there!' Bonnie frantically replied.

Foxy didn't say anything, just stroked his chin thoughtfully with his metal hand. After a while he turned to Bonnie.

'But I can pull myself apart just fine!' He exclaimed, taking off his metal hand.

'Oh No Foxy... You Can't be serious!' Bonnie said, staring at him, halfway between amused and disgusted.

'When have I ever not been serious?' Foxy stated dolefully.

Bonnie didn't say anything and just raised his eyebrow.

Taking his head off and rolling it across the floor, Foxy's torso hopped out the cove and into the vents, leaving a wide-eyes Bonnie behind.

After a few minutes of scuttling around, he managed to get going through the dark and dirty vents.

Checking the camera again desperately be realised his fear had come true, the cove was empty, inside filled with shadows, no doubt Bonnie hiding somewhere in there.

Suddenly there was a scuttling in the vent, making him jump. Bending down to look, he caught eight of a red torso with a hook and codes head grinning at him sheepishly from below. He stepped backwards until he hit the wall, looking on as the robot rebuilt himself, piece by piece. Finally, it finished and cancelled its loose head round to face, still grinning.

Afton's breath caught as Foxy stepped towards him, his hook and outstretched , as suddenly, it slashed him, tearing him apart.

The man's screams were heard down the hallway,causing Freddy to shudder.

Bonnie peeled out of the cove,'Oh it did work.. I should try it sometime..'

Outside in the hallway, Freddy rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long week...


	4. Chapter 4- New Friends

**Okay, so this took longer than expected because of new year and Christmas etc. But here y'all go. This one's going to be interesting , Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4- New Friends**

Walking down the hallway, Freddy noticed something, a shadow? He shook his head and continued, however the shadow darted in front of him again and his curiosity got the better of him. He called out to the shadowy figure in front of him.

'Is that you Afton, you little scum?' He cried out hesitantly, his blue eyes following the silhouettes every move, as it slowly turned round and spoke.

'Who... Are you calling SCUM?!' It said, its deep voice rumbling, and sounding like something from the depths of hell. A pair of bright red eyes illuminated Freddy's furry brown body as it spoke, but nothing else was below it. It seemed to be made up of dark shadows swirling around.

'So your not Afton, unless you've suddenly mutated.' Freddy laughed dryly.

'AFTON?! how dare you relate me to that pitiful excuse for a human?! No... I am Nightmare!' 'Nightmare' roared.

'Okay, we get it big guy. Actually, I was wondering, since your new, have you seen anyone else? We could really use a group of people to decide what we're going to do with Afton.' Freddy explained.

'Yes... I have seen.. A few.. In my visions.. The daughter... The loud one.. The ghostly one... And the one who looks like you but... Fatter? That's all, Freddy Fazbear.' Nightmare rumbled counting off the names on his claws.

Freddy Fazbear smiled. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

'Can you lead me to them? We could gather them up!' Freddy exclaimed.

'I can summon them. Watch, bear.' The demon grinned, and snapped his fingers.

A figure materialised in front of them, a clown. An extremely confused looking broken clown.l.p.

'didn't i just die?...' It muttered in a broken, distorted voice.

'Hello! Who are you then? We've already got Nightmare here! You look even worse than him! Got out of the scrapper?' Freddy said, chuckling.

The Clown didn't answer, and instead leaned its claw against the wall, looked at Nightmare and backed away a little.

'I just died.. How?..'

'Oh don't worry about that! What's your name?' Freddy asked.

'My name is Baby... But my dad and everyone usually call me.. Elizabeth.' It said, glitching a little.

'Who's your dad?..' Freddy asked.

Elizabeth looked him in the eye,sending fear through his body. She had the eyes of someone who had seen pain, fear, betrayal and had looked death in the eye. She had the look of someone who could kill you in an instant.

'William.. Afton..' She said.

'Your dad is william?! WHAT!? Your a murderer too then?!' Freddy shouted angrily.

'you don't understand f-freddy.. He betrayed me...' Elizabeth said, the words obviously striking painful memories.

'Give her a chance, bear. She could be useful! I'd have her on my team.. Come on..' Spoke out Nightmare.

'Alright then. Your in. You've joined the fight against him. Don t worry, everyone here has a reason to want revenge, and here, we're given the chance. so take it. Stay here, and we'll help you. You in?' Asked Freddy.

Elizabeth's emerald eyelights lit up in agreement.

'Yeah.. I'll help you fight. I'm pretty good at that' She replied, grinning mischievously.

'Ok Nightmare, bring in the next one. We're ready.'

Nightmare waved his claws as another figure materialised. Well two. One was a hand-puppet.

Another bear was stood on the ground before them, a blue bunny hand puppet attached to one arm, and sporting pink and white 's eyes sparked with interest.

'Your Funtime Freddy from the Sister Location! Nice seeing you again.'

Rubbing his head, the bear replied in a loud voice.

'BON BON! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?' It shouted. Freddy covered his furry ears.

'I see what you mean by loud, Nightmare ...'

Nightmare smirked and gestured for him to go on.

'Whats your name?' Freddy asked, rolling his eyes at Nightmare.

'MY NAME IS FUNTIME FREDDY!' 'Funtime Freddy shouted .

'Do you know someone called Afton?' Freddy asked.

'YEAH, HE WAS THE MANAGER, HE WASN'T VERY NICE THOUGH! HE GAVE US CONTROLLED SHOCKS EVERY DAY! IT WAS HORRIBLE!' Funtime said.

'Well, Funtime Freddy, we can help you get revenge. No more controlled shocks for you! What do you say?' Freddy asked.

'YAYY I'M IN!' Funtime shouted excitedly.

'Good. Now Nightmare, summon Phantom Freddy and Toy Freddy, we have a meeting to arrange...'


End file.
